1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a support system for a building, bridge or structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a composite damper, which may absorb energies from earthquakes or vibrations.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy absorption structure is widely used in many buildings, and is set in specified locations, like junctions of beams and columns, to absorb vertical and horizontal forces from the weight of the building itself or from earthquakes or vibrations.
Dampers are the commonest devices used in the energy absorption system, and they may reduce the amplitude of vibration. For the dampers designed for earthquake, they have to sustain various stresses, such as normal stress, shear stress, and torsion stress, etc., but the conventional dampers are mostly emphasized absorption of shear stress only, and while dealing with more complicated situation, the efficiency of energy absorption may decline, and the dampers may become unstable. Therefore, the conventional dampers only have limited effect for earthquake protection.